Akatsuki kittens
by h8rt4u
Summary: The Akatsuki have been turned into kittens! what will happen when a young girl finds them in a box outside her mansion? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Lilith Yoshida  
Age: 16  
Looks: silver hair and dark dark brown eyes  
Grade: 11  
Personality: shy, sweet, mean to her enemies, kind, caring, strong, smart, great singer, artistic, great cook, quiet, and slightly OCD.  
Likes: animals, sweets, curry, ramen, books, anime, NARUTO, cooking, drawing, listing to music, singing, manga, red, black, purple, dark green, writing fanfiction, reading fanfiction, math, science, Japanese culture, PE, and apples.  
Dislikes: Green apples, lemon, pink, yellow, orange, bullies, being called weird, English, writing essays, people dissing on anime, people who calling her weird for liking an anime character, people picking on others cause of what they likes, her parents for not stopping her other family members from picking on her because of her hair, and fighting.**

**Family:  
Mother Name: Samantha Yoshida  
Looks:black hair and dark brown eyes**

Father Name: Hideo Yoshida  
Looks: light brown hair and honey brown eyes

Extra:  
Lilith lives in a mansion by herself because she has a secret job as an author and because she didn't want to live with her parents anymore. Her pen-name is Lilith Morris and she got the job because some publisher liked all the fanfiction she writes and offered her the job, which she took. Then she saved enough to get a mansion. Plus she is a complete Otaku, but is mostly interested in the anime and manga called Naruto.


	2. A box full of weird colored kittens

**Lilith's POV  
I woke up on a Saturday morning and it was raining pretty bad outside. I got and went to my window and was just staring outside looking the scene in front of me. 'Ah it looks so cool outside.' I thought but then I heard something outside it sounded like cats. I then looked horrified at the thought of cats outside in this weather so I went downstairs with an umbrella and went outside to search for the poor kittens.  
Pein's POV  
"WHAT THE HELL, WHY AM I FUCKING FURBALL!" cursed Hidan. I didn't answer because I have no idea why we were all kittens. The last I remember was Orochimaru came and threw a vile at us and then everything is blank. "Shut up Hidan, you're giving me a headache." said an annoyed Kakuzu. Then Hidan tackled him and i was going to order them to stop when the box we were in got picked up and a girl opened it. "Aww poor kittens let me take y'all inside its cold and wet out here." the girl said and started taking us to her house I think. "Pein- sama do you think we should let her take us?" Asked Konan. "Yes so we can get out of the cold and then start to think of a way to get back home." I said as the girl opened the door to her house.  
Lilith's POV  
I opened my door and placed the box of kittens on the table. I then grabbed a towel so I could dry them. I grabbed a black kitten and looked at his face and thought 'was the kitten's eyes red a minute ago or was I just imagining things.' So after drying that kitten I picked up the blue one with what looked like gills on his neck. So I finished drying all the kittens and they all look weird except for the all black one, but I mean the big blue one looks like a shark, there's a black kitten with an orange face, a smaller blue kitten with a blue flower behind her ear, a white and black one and when I mean by white and black I mean half his body is white and the other is black plus he has a green tuff on top of his head, a blonde kitten with his tuff covering his left eye which are a bright blue color, a silver kitten with pink eyes, a brown one with what looks like stitches over his body and neon green eyes, a crimson red kitten, and lastly was an orange kitten with weird purple eyes and black markings on his face that looked like piercings, plus he seems like the leader of the kittens."Okay I'm going to change my clothes so you're in charge until I get back okay. Since you seem to be the leader of them anyway." I said to the the orange kitten. So I walked upstairs and put on a black shirt and a pair of gray skinny jeans. So I walk back downstairs and said "Okay know I'm going to name you all!" So I look at them all again and realized that they all looked like the members of the Akatsuki. 'Hum since they looked like them I might as well name them well them.' I thought to myself and smiled widely. "Okay Your name is Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, Itachi, Kisame,Deidara, and lastly Sasori." I said and when I looked at them they all looked like they were glaring at me. 'Hum oh well. hum seems they need a bath.' I thought to myself and then said "Okay guys its bath time! :D" And they all looked at me as if I was Crazy .**

Itachi: all black kitten  
Tobi: black kitten with orange face  
Kisame: big blue kitten who looks like a fish/shark  
Sasori: crimson kitten  
Pein: orange kitten with weird looking purple eyes and black markings that look like piercings  
Kakuzu: brown kitten with markings that looks like stitches  
Hidan: silver kitten with pink eyes  
Konan: small blue kitten and wearing a blue flower behind ear  
Zetsu: half white and half black kitten with green tuff  
Deidara: blonde kitten with tuff covering his left eye


	3. The kittens are the Akatsuki

**Lilith's P.O.V.**  
**So I picked up all the kittens and took them upstairs to my room. Once in my room I could see the kittens look around and staring at all the Akatsuki plushies and other anime related things. "Hum I'll wash you first Konan, since you're the only girl." I said and took Konan to my bathroom and shut the door. "Okay please just don't hurt me" I said as I made sure the water was warm enough and placed Konan in the tub. That is when smoke filled the bathroom. "What the heck just happened?"I asked no one really. That's when the smoke cleared and Konan from the Akatsuki was standing in my bathtub naked. 'This isn't happening, is it?' I thought to myself. I then looked around for something to cover her with, when I found a robe. "Here put this on and I'll go get you something to wear." As I opened the door I heard a cat hiss, so I look down and saw Hidan hissing at me and holding his head. "Ha that's what you get Hidan for being a pervert." I said glaring at him. I then went to my closet and grabbed a purple t-shirt with a skull, black panties and a matching bra, and a pair of black skinny jeans. So I closed my closet and ran back into the bathroom and said "Here Konan you can wear these and I'll change back everyone else while you take a shower." Konan just nodded and I closed the door and went back into my room and said "Okay kittens I know who you are and I really don't care, but now I will be changing you all back to your normal self. So please follow me." Then I walked out my room and into a bathroom. "Okay Pein-sama I'll turn the water on and then once we leave jump into the tub alright?" I asked and he just nodded his head. So I left some male clothes for him and took the others to the basement where I have male and female locker rooms. "Okay now the rest of y'all will be going in the male locker room after I turn on the showers alright now here are some clothes and I'll be in my room if y'all need me." I said and then after they came in the locker room I went upstairs to my room to check on Konan. I peeked into my room and said "Konan are you done yet?" "Yes I am finished." Konan said. So I walked into my room and saw Konan sitting on my bed with a frown on her face. "Konan what's wrong?" I asked. "Well it seems I'm seventeen again." "And that's bad how?" I asked again. "Well you see I lost my best friend when I was seventeen." She said sadly. I was going to speak again when the door opened and all the male Akatsuki were at my bedroom door. Pein is dressed in a black muscle shirt and some black jeans, Itachi is dressed in a black and crimson Paramore shirt and some black jeans, Kisame is dressed in a dark blue muscle shirt and regular jeans, Hidan is suppose to be dressed in ****black polo**** shirt, but he decided not to wear it and black jeans, Tobi is wearing my black and orange Tobi shirt and black jeans, Zetsu is wearing a green polo and black slacks, Deidara is wearing a black muscle shirt and blue jeans, Sasori is wearing a crimson and white Paramore shirt and grey skinny jeans, and Kakuzu is wearing a crimson dress shirt and black suit. "Wow you guys look good, but Hidan why the heck are you not wearing the shirt I gave you." I said. "Bitch I don't have to listen to you and I fucking didn't want to wear that fucking shirt!" Hidan cussed at me. "Grr. Whatever, okay it seems all of you have turned seventeen again. So that means all of you have to go to school." I told them. "Tobi has a question for the pretty lady." Tobi screamed. 'Okay Tobi what is it?" I said. "What's your name?" Tobi asked. "Oh, my name is Lilith Yoshida, I'm seventeen, and I live her by myself." I said. "Why do you live by yourself in this huge mansion?" Itachi asked. "Well you see I have been picked on because I was born with silver hair. My parents never stopped anyone from picking on me and whenever I told people it's in my genes. My parents would make a fuss out of it and ground me. So I divorced my parents after I got a job as a famous author and that's why I live by myself." I told them my life story. "Wow you must have had it ruff, but now that you are a famous author that must be cool." Kisame said. "Not really, because I have to use a pen name so no one knows it's me." I said. "Okay now that we are humans again I need answers." Pein-sama said. "Alright shoot." I said. "Okay how do you know us, how much do you know us, and where are we?" "Okay, well first we are in America, I know almost everything about you guys, and that's all because you are all from the anime and manga called "Naruto"." I explained and when I was done Pein didn't believe me. So showed them a few episodes of Naruto (not the ones when they die) and now he looks like he believes me. "Okay I'm going to set some rules for this house." I said. "Okay, number one: no killing, number two: no blowing things up (looks at Deidara), rule three: my house my rules, and rule number four: no acting weird in public." "Fine (un)." Everyone said after I explained the rules of my house. "Okay since today is Saturday, we will all go to school Monday." I said and heard a few okays and fines.**


End file.
